A series of studies indicates that suggestions given under hypnotic conditions are at times effective in (a) curing warts, (b) producing skin changes which resemble blisters, and (c) reducing (and also augmenting) inflammation produced by thermal stimulation. This proposal includes three projects which are designed to replicate and extend the results of previous investigations. Project 1 will determine whether suggestions for wart remission are more effective when they are given under a hypnotic condition than under a non-hypnotic condition. In addition, Project 1 will ascertain whether suggestions for wart remission are more effective when given alone or when given together with a placebo treatment and whether subjects' level of hypnotizability (high, medium, or low) interacts with the experimental treatments. Project 2 will determine whether suggestions for blister formation given under hypnotic conditions are more effective than the same suggestions given under non-hypnotic conditions in producing increased skin temperature, erythema, and, possibly, blisters. In addition, Project 2 will ascertain whether suggestions for blister formation are more effective in producing skin changes in subjects who show a high (rather than a medium or low) propensity for skin irritability and in subjects who show a high (rather than a mddium or low) level of hypnotizability. Project 3 will determine hether various types of suggestions given under hypnotic conditions are more effective than the same suggestions given under non-hypnotic conditions in effecting skin inflammation. Project 3 will also determine which of the various types of suggestions interact with subjects' level of hypnotizability to affect skin inflammation.